Ana, Baby Sister
by BritGirl1539
Summary: When she was younger, Ana spent 5 years being abused. Now 23 she lives with her sister Andrea, who just happens to be Christian Grey's assistant. Christian has Ana lowering her guard, but is that enough to be together when you have issues, like being afraid of men? Warning - first chapter has disturbing imagery. Read with caution. It won't happen often, though. Rated MA
1. Chapter 1

" _There you are, you little shit." The bad man says as he spots me under the table. I cringe at the sound of his voice, rough and cracked from always smoking. He stomps toward me, and as he does I scramble back, my 8 year old body hitting the wall. "Don't you fucking scoot away from me. Don't be a bitch like your mother."_

 _"Please, don't hit me," I murmur, my voice squeaky._

 _He laughs, and the harsh sound causes me to cover my ears. He rips my hand away from my face, grinning. "Oh, I'm not going to fucking hit you today." He takes a cigarette from his pocket, lights it, and then burns it into my leg. I scream out loud, but he only laughs, digging it in further. Nothing I do makes the pain go away, and so I stand there, wondering why my sister had to go off to college a couple weeks ago._

 _When he's done I hold my leg, biting my lip so I don't scream. "Oh, don't bite your lip. You know I get angry when you do that." He slaps my face, bending down right after that to kiss me. His tongue invades my mouth, and the smoke and his breath make me gag. He grins, pulling away. "You're mine."_

I startle awake from the nightmare, my face sweating badly. Andrea comes running into the room, dressed to go to work. She works at Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. as Christian Grey's assistant. She's worked there for about 4 years, and despite living with her for 10 years (I'm currently 23), I have never met Mr. Grey.

"Ana!" She says, rushing over to the bed. She gives me a hug, careful not to squeeze me too tight. I hug her back, relief washing through me. Andrea found me when I was 13 years old, crying in an alley when my abuser threw me out. She brought me to her house, and she has never forgiven herself for leaving me with that man. She has tried so hard these 10 years to make it up to me: big birthday parties (which I hate), big gifts (which I also hate), and even allowing me to be home-schooled for high school and college. I have never held a grudge against my sister, but no matter what I say to her I know she feels guilty. "You were having a bad dream again."

I nod, wiping my face with a tissue. I always keep a box of tissues on a stand by my bed for just these occasions. "I was 8. He uh, he came in and burned my leg with his cigarette. He then slapped me -" I shiver as the memories come back to me. My "relationship" with that horrible man lasted 5 years, and he did unspeakable things to me during that time. Because of him, I have never had the chance to have a normal relationship, too afraid of a man's touch.

Andrea holds me close to her. "Baby sister, I wish I could fix this for you."

I pull away from her slightly. "I know, but it's in the past. You can't."

She nods, holding me close to her again. "Come to work with me today. I can show you around, show you what I do." I nod, and she kisses my cheeks. "It will be a good way to get your mind off of things. I leave in 10 minutes. We'll pick up breakfast on the way. Get dressed." She hugs me again before leaving me to get dressed, looking at my ugly body in the mirror. Along with a few scars on my legs and thighs, there's one on my stomach, my back, and right over my heart.

 _Stop this_ , I say to myself, shaking my head. All I've done since I was 8 years old is hate who I am. That needs to stop. Hopefully this visit will be good for me.

Andrea pulls up outside of Grey Holdings at 6:30 am. The building is towering, intimidating, and overall quite impressive. I get out of the car, tugging my sweater tighter around me as I stare up.

"This is where you work?" I ask Andrea as I stand there, mesmerized.

She nods. "For four years now. Come on, I need to get ready before Mr. Grey comes in."

Andrea gives me a tour as we go through the lobby, showing me where the security offices are, the main floor board room, and a few other rooms I know I won't be able to remember. The executive floor is where we are going, and I turn around in awe as Andrea shows us the 20th floor.

"Usually Mr. Grey doesn't like visitors, but since you're my sister I don't think he'll mind."

I nod, unable to say much. I wrap my arms around myself tight as Andrea gives me a tour of the executive floor. She also gives me a rundown of what her day-to-day schedule looks like, and my eyes widen. She comes in earlier than the boss so she can get things ready for him, and she leaves after he does. She does all of his calling and scheduling, and whenever Mr. Grey has a problem he wants solved, he asks Andrea or his bodyguard, whose name I hear is Taylor.

"Mr. Grey is expected in one hour. Feel free to explore the building while I get things ready. It's only us and the security guards here at this time, so don't worry. I love you, baby sister," Andrea says to me, hugging me. I nod, heading back down to the first floor.

Once I am down there I go to the small cafe that is attached and sit down, waiting for my breakfast wrap and coffee. As I do I spot a copper-haired man with gray eyes sitting in the corner, talking to someone with his back turned to me. His eyes are beautiful, the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. He seems tense, talking in a hushed voice and using his hands to make a point.

"Anastasia," the lady at the counter calls, my order ready. I say thank you and get my food, catching the eye of the copper-haired man. He excuses himself and gets up, coming over to me. I start to feel myself freaking out, memories coming back from my dream on how my attacker used to stalk towards me. Even though I am not getting the same vibe from this man, I still freak but I don't move. I _can't_ move.

"Are you okay?" He asks, stopping a few feet from me. I nod, unable to talk. "Don't worry, I just want to say hi."

I breathe out, trying to get myself to relax. "Hi."

"Hi." He gives me a smile, and in return I smile back. Inwardly I wonder why I'm smiling; I don't smile a lot these days, but I smile at a man I don't even know? "Do you work here?"

I shake my head, unable to look away from his eyes. "No, my sister does. She's just getting for work, and I thought I would get something to eat."

Grey eyes nods, looking over at his friend. Slowly and gently he takes my hand, pressing a gentle kiss to it. "I have got to go, but hopefully we will meet again." Grey eyes nods to his friend, and together they leave. Once in the doorway though grey eyes turns around, one hand on the door frame. "I didn't get your name."

"It's Anastasia."

He nods. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Anastasia." With a smile in my direction he heads out, and it takes me a few seconds to recognize that he didn't tell me his name.

"Andrea, you will not believe what happened," I tell her, sitting my food down on the desk. She's on the phone with someone and holds up a finger for me to be quiet and hold on. I nod, walking around the waiting area, smiling at the thought of grey eyes. For the first time the presence of a male has filled me with something other than fear, although I did get scared a little when he was getting closer to me.

As my thoughts are focused I hear the elevator ding. Andrea stands up to attention, and when I see the man who walks out of the elevator I freeze. It's Grey Eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**All of the flashbacks will be italicized, in case anyone gets confused.**_

 _ **Yes we are going to find out what happened to Ana and Andrea's parents, but I am waiting for the right moment.**_

 _ **Thank you all for your love for this story. I wasn't planning on writing this, but a couple of nights ago I just started writing.**_

" _I'll never be yours," I spit out at the man, avoiding moving my right leg._

 _"That's where you're fucking wrong." He kisses me again. I dig my nails into his ankles, causing the man to back away from me, cursing. Little trickles of blood start leaking from his ankle. I grin._

 _"I'm not wrong." I try to make an escape to the door, but the pain in my leg causes me to fall, crying out when the impact hits the burn spot._

 _I know I should move, but I can't. He stomps over to me, picking me up by my hair, and drags me to the living room where he throws me on the couch. I cover my face, expecting him to jump on me, but he doesn't. He takes rope, wherever he got that from, ties my hands and feet together, and after making sure I can't move he leaves_.

Grey eyes makes his way over, his eyes widening slightly when he sees me. He quickly puts on a neutral expressive.

"Good morning, Mr. Grey."

"Andrea." He nods. "Come to my office, and bring my schedule for the week."

"Yes, sir. Coffee?"

"Not right now. Who's this?" He looks at me, and I back up a little. I notice a little frown when I move away from him.

She puts a hand on my shoulder. "This is my sister, Anastasia. Ana, this is Christian Grey."

I put the pieces together, and when Andrea says that I mentally slap my head. I should have known when he was one of the only people in the building, and he wasn't dressed like a security guard. The man I saw him with earlier is standing a little distance away, watching us. I'm assuming that's Taylor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you formally, Anastasia." He holds out his hand for me. I look at Andrea and Taylor before lightly taking his hand, giving it the smallest of shakes. Really quickly I take my hand back, taking note of the tingling that is now in my hand. "Andrea, bring my schedule into the office. Taylor, see if you can find something for Anastasia to do while I talk to her sister."

When I am left alone with Taylor he nods. "What are you interested in, ma'am?"

I shrug, suddenly feeling awkward being left alone with him. My thoughts drift off with me as I sit down, my dream from this morning still fresh in my mind.

 _I'm there for who knows how long, my stomach rumbling and my hands starting to hurt. When I hear the door open gently I wince, afraid that he's come back._

 _"Don't be afraid," a soft, female voice says to me, coming into my line of view. "I don't have long before Andrew is back."_

 _"Who are you?" I ask, my voice low._

 _"Sarah. My name's Sarah. Andrew sent me in here to play with you, but I'm not going to. It's wrong." She drags over a chair, sitting beside me. "I can't let you go, though. He video-taped me one night he, assaulted me, and I can't have that go public."_

 _"I understand," I whisper, my 8 year old running many thoughts through my head as I shrink into the back of the couch as much as I can, scared even if she says not to be. "So what are you going to do with me?"_

 _She looks down at my belly. "I'm going to feed you, and then I have to go." She holds a sandwich up to my lips, and I eat it as fast as I can, afraid it will go away. Once I'm done Sarah nods. "I'm afraid that's all I can do right now, sweetie. I will help you as much as I can, but I have to go." When she goes to leave I see Andrew in the doorway. He's frowning at me, and then he looks at Sarah._

 _"You didn't play much with her."_

 _"Sorry," she whispers, glancing at me. "I'll do better next time."_

I snap out of my thoughts just as Andrea is coming out of Mr. Grey's office. She sees me sitting down and the thin blanket of sweat on my face, and she automatically gets nervous. She cuts a glance to Taylor, silently asking if he tried anything, but I shake my head. She knows I get flashbacks a couple times a day of my time back then.

Sarah was the only good thing about my time back then. Every day, when Andrew would leave to go do whatever he does, she would bring me food, sometimes brush my hair, and just keep me company. Of course, when Andrew did make an appearance, she had to act like she was playing with me, but she never did. She was my bright spot.

"Taylor, Mr. Grey wants you in his office," Andrea says. He nods and goes into the office, and Andrea sits beside me, pulling me into a hug. "Flashback?"

I nod. "It was of Sarah, though; of her feeding me."

She nods, knowing all about Sarah. "I have to get to work. Mr. Grey has meetings back to back today, and I also have to do some rescheduling. Will you be okay?"

I take a deep breath, calming my nerves. "I don't know. I just don't know."

It turns out I am okay. I found that if I kept busy, my mind doesn't travel back to those days. Andrea introduced me to Ros, Grey's second-in-command, and she also asked if I could do some organizing for Ros. She thankfully agreed, and so I spend a good part of the day in Ros's office, organizing multiple types of documents. She makes me laugh, but she's also one of those tough, I-can-kick-your-ass-if-you-mess-with-me women, and that makes me smile.

"Andrea talks about you a lot," Ros says as we take a break for lunch. She ordered in Chinese for us.

"All good things I hope," I joke half-heartedly.

"Of course. She loves you."

"I've only lived with her about 10 years," I find myself saying, quickly shutting up. Ros looks up, interested.

"Why only 10 years? She said you were 23. Did something happen?"

I'm about to say something totally random when her door opens, and Christian walks in. He smiles at me briefly before turning to Ros. "Ros, we have a meeting, with those guys from Texas."

She stands right up, so I'm assuming it's a big deal. "We'll talk later, Ana." I nod as she walks out, thinking how that is not going to happen.

After a few minutes in her office I start to get bored, and so I walk out of her office, seeing someone I haven't seen for almost 10 years. Her black hair is longer than I remember, but her eyes still shine that emerald green that was my only bright spot for 5 years.

"Sarah?"

She looks at me, and recognition immediately hits her. She rushes over to me, giving me a tight hug.

"Little bug, I've missed you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previous on Ana, Baby Sister**_

 _I'm about to say something totally random when her door opens, and Christian walks in. He smiles at me briefly before turning to Ros. "Ros, we have a meeting, with those guys from Texas."_

 _She stands right up, so I'm assuming it's a big deal. "We'll talk later, Ana." I nod as she walks out, thinking how that is not going to happen._

 _After a few minutes in her office I start to get bored, and so I walk out of her office, seeing someone I haven't seen for almost 10 years. Her black hair is longer than I remember, but her eyes still shine that emerald green that was my only bright spot for 5 years._

 _"Sarah?"_

 _She looks at me, and recognition immediately hits her. She rushes over to me, giving me a tight hug._

 _"Little bug, I've missed you so much_."

I pull back, disbelief filling me. I haven't seen Sarah since she saved me.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes sparkle, and she holds my face gently with one hand. She used to do this when we would have more than half an hour together, and it was one of the only things that managed to give me a little comfort. "After our time together, I had to get out of here, and so I moved to Texas where I went to college for Business Administration and Economics. I now have a job as an assistant to Bear Cummings, the CEO of a big corporation down in Texas. We're meeting with Grey's team. Listen, I would love to talk, but we have a huge meeting. We must catch up before I leave for Texas again."

I nod, and she gives me another hug. "I've missed you so much, Little Bug," she whispers, and I smile at her nickname for me. She pulls away, smiling at me once before heading in the direction of the meeting room.

Andrea watches us. "Sarah?" I nod, and she smiles. "Good to finally put a face to the name."

As I watch Sarah I think about the promise I made to her that last day.

" _You little bitch, you are in for a treat," he says to me, holding his phone. I am tied up in the basement, no clothes on except a pair of panties. He luckily has not chosen to rape me yet, but he has done so much that it feels like it._

 _"What could you possibly do to me that hasn't been done before?" I spit at him._

 _He slaps me hard, causing me to see stars. "Don't speak to me like that, bitch. Lucky for you, I've left this beautiful thing untouched." He reaches down and touches me over my panties, and I freeze. He grins, rubbing me. "I've decided I'm not enough to use this. I think I need to invite over some friends."_

 _He grabs my face, kissing me hard and rough. I can't push him away or kick him since my hands and feet are tied up to a chair, so I settle with biting his tongue. When I taste blood I almost gag, and I expect him to move away, but he just grins. "Oh you dirty girl, you should know I have a thing for blood by now," he whispers, slapping between my legs this time. I look down. "Don't want you leaving on me while I go." He takes his hand, hitting me hard enough on the head to knock me out._

 _When I come to he's gone, and Sarah is there, cutting my ropes with a knife. When I go to speak she puts a finger to my lips. "Ana, I don't have a lot of time to explain. I overheard what they were going to do to you, and I can't let that happen. I'm getting you out of here."_

 _"Your video -" I say to her while slipping on the tattered clothes she gave me._

 _"He still has it, but they said they would leave you as good as dead. You've become like a sister, Ana, and I'm not letting you die." She grabbed my hand when I was done, and together we ran through the house. Bryan, a taller guy who is always left to guard the door just in case I decide to leave, gets in stance when he sees us. "Bryan, boss told me to let her go."_

 _"I said no fucking thing," Andrew growls. He walks into the living room from the kitchen, two muscle guys behind him. "You're not fucking leaving right when we are going to have our fun."_

 _Sarah turns to me. "You need to promise, Little Bug, that when you are out of here you won't turn back, and that you will get help. Being in a screwed up place like this does no one good. Promise me!"_

 _I nod as the guys are discussing what to do with us. She grabs me and runs, going to the front door and throwing me out. "Remember the promise, Little Bug. Get help." She looks at me sadly before shutting the door_.

I shake my head, so tired of the memories that have haunted me for 10-13 years. I made good on one part of my promise; I never looked back. I ran and ran in the direction of my sisters school. It's time to try and hold up the second part.

"Andrea, do you know of any good therapists around here?"

"Actually, I do. I know someone who goes to this one guy. He's expensive, but I would be taking care of the bill. His name is Dr. Flynn. Here, this is his card. Try and give him a call." She hands me his card. I look at the address and see that he's not far from here, or from our apartment. I nod, walking a distance away and pulling out my cell phone. He answers on the second ring.

"Hello? This is Dr. Flynn."

"Hi. My name is Ana Steele. I would like to make an appointment."

We're on the phone talking for awhile, and I discover that he is a really nice guy. Unfortunately, he doesn't have a spot open for a week, but I agree to go then. At this point the meeting is over, and everyone is shaking hands goodbye. Sarah is shaking hands with Mr. Grey, who has not taken his eyes off of me since coming out of the conference room. She looks over, and when she sees me she grins. Bidding him goodbye she comes over, wrapping me in another hug. I hug her tightly, grateful for her presence.

"We're in town for a few days, Little Bug. Call me, and we'll get dinner together." She smiles and then heads for the elevators, disappearing with the other Texas people. Mr. Grey comes over, stopping in front of me.

"Anastasia, do you mind if I have a word with you?"

I look at my sister who just shrugs. I nod, following him into his office. I stay near the door in case I need to leave. He just looks at me, sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry we've had your sister away from you for most of the day. She is the best assistant I've had since starting the company."

My eyes widen at his apology. "It's okay. I know how busy she is."

He nods, his eyes not leaving me. "I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me. It's such a nice day, and there's a cute little coffee shop around the corner."

That's not what I was expecting, and part of me is saying no because the last time I was alone in the company of a guy in a public place - I shiver, thinking of the memory. The other part of me is screaming YES because Christian does not seem like the kind of guy who would take advantage of a woman like that.

I smile, a little stressed. "I would really like to get coffee with you."

It's the cutest little coffee shop. It's simple but homey at the same time. There's two people there drinking coffee besides us. I order Twinings English Breakfast tea instead of coffee.

"Not a big fan of coffee," I admit to him, and he smiles. His smile disarms me for a second, because I don't feel worry or fear. I feel safe, and it's . . . good.

"But you still agreed to go and have coffee with me," he asks as we sit down at our table.

"You're my sister's boss, and she's worked for you for four years. It's time I see what kind of man she's been working for." My voice sounds more confident than I feel, and deep down I know it is because this man is making me relax. I frown at the thought.

"Ask me anything you want."

For the next hour I question him on his family, how long he's worked, and a bunch of other things. Apparently he's had GEH for about 7 years, and I widen my eyes when he sees he created the company at age 21. That would mean he's 28 now.

"Okay, it's your turn. Tell me about your family."

I shrug. "I have my sister, that's it."

"I mean your Mom and Dad. Tell me about them."

I freeze up. I haven't seen them since I was 4. Mom was a crack addict who died in my arms, and dad left to go be with some younger blonde. My mind goes to thinking about her dead body in my arms, the lifeless look in her eyes, and how that led to the abuse I experienced for 5 years.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle this," I say, standing up. I grab my purse. "Thank you for the tea, but I have to go. We should do this again."

"Ana, I don't want you to go." I freeze at his words. He doesn't get up. "Look, I'm sorry for bringing it up. We don't have to talk about your parents."

"It's okay. I just don't like talking about it." He nods, understanding. "Look, Mr. Grey, I have had a lovely hour. This has been nice, but I honestly do need to go."

He nods, standing up. "This has been nice, Anastasia. I hope we can do this again."

I think about it. Inside I am thinking _Yes, I want to spend so much time with you_ , but my brain is saying for me to get away as far as possible. Being in the company of a man for any amount of time fills me with unease, and although it hasn't happened with Christian yet I have a feeling deep down.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grey," I say, nodding to him before I go. Something flashes in his eyes, and I think he wants to say something but he doesn't. He watches me go, and I sigh as I head out. I really need to talk to Dr. Flynn, and I don't know if I can wait until next week.


End file.
